


Taniec

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mała impreza w Kwaterze i jak najbardziej czyste intencje Laviego.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 1 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała Rzan [/users/Rzan].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taniec

Nie zamierzał się poddać. Skoro namówił Komuiego na tę imprezę — musiał ją wykorzystać! Allen miał jednak inne plany. Właśnie pochłaniał ogromne ilości jedzenia przygotowane przez Jerry'ego i ani myślał, by przerwać to na rzecz tańca z przyjacielem.

— Jestem zmęczony i głodny, Lavi.

_Nie, nie, nie podda się. No, dalej. Może Kanda?_

— Daj mi spokój, głupi króliku.

Kanda najwyraźniej również nie zamierzał współpracować.

— Dasz nam spokój, jak zatańczymy?

_Tak! Zwycięstwo jest tak blisko!_

— Na miesiąc — dodał Kanda.

_Miesiąc? Czymże jest miesiąc w porównaniu z chwilą spokojnego tańca._

— Umowa stoi.

_Och, nie!_ To on miał zatańczyć z nimi. Nie oni ze sobą!


End file.
